


Lone Wolf 4

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [262]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Bliss, Drabble, Homecoming, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The finale of the Lone Wolf tale.





	Lone Wolf 4

**Author's Note:**

> The happy ending though I realize I left out the Sheriff, who's been central in this series. So probably there's going to be an epilogue. Just not today.

Stiles’s breathless voice in his voice-mail:

_ Derek! My big bad beautiful wonderful perfect piece of— _ agghh! _ I’m finally out of the wilderness! I’m calling from the first place I could charge my phone! I’m on my way and not stopping till I’m there! I haven’t washed in days or shaved since I left! Get ready for some kinky stinky hairy— _

The message went on that way until it timed out.

Derek commenced the fastest house-clean in recorded history and when Stiles at last got home all he saw, waiting at their front door, was his husband smiling and stark naked.


End file.
